Sin Emociones (?)
by A.Gedeon
Summary: Tan insensible como siempre cariño, enamorarse de tu jefe que es igual o peor de insensible que tu, debe ser un castigo divino... ¿cierto?, de otra forma no se puede explicar el porque lo ama con todo su ser... AlaudexOC Oneshot.


Primera historia. Disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla.

Esta historia se sitúa en los Vongola Primera Generación , el personaje OC es completamente mío,

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece ni nada de ese anime.

Sin que me pueda importar menos sea bienvenido a la lectura.

-la letra en cursiva y entre comillas es un pensamiento

AlaudexOC

 _ **Sin emociones(?)**_

Una mañana brillante como para despertar con tan desesperante canción, ahora sabia bien aquella chica de cabellos azabaches tan largos como su trabajo se lo permita (media espalda) y ojos tan dorados y brillantes como un citrino, no sabia duda que la chica era tan hermosa como las normas de belleza se lo permitían, pero a pesar de su belleza, su carácter era un problema y eso a ella le quedaba claro, pues después de rechazar 2 propuestas de matrimonio y la propuesta de ser la novia de Cavallone, creo que quedaba mas que claro que era bastante complicada…

—Canción estupida, ahora la traere todo el maldito día en la cabeza…

Y así fue, cada momento que se adentraba a sus pensamientos aparecía esa canción tan molesta, y eso la irritaba un poco mas…

—Trabajo—

Como era de esperarse, su escritorio tan lleno de papeles como de costumbre

—" _Es que mi estupido jefe no se cansa"—_ pensaba ella.

No le quedaba de otra mas que tratar de hacerlo tan rápido y salir de ahi, sino su jefe podría ser capas de darle mas y mas y mas hasta que estaría en medio de un mar de papeles y documentos "URGENTES" y ella sabia que no eran urgentes porque si de algo podia presumir era que leía todos y cada uno de esos papeles y unos tenia fecha de entrega hasta el siguiente año…

—" _Si mi jefe pudiera leer mis pensamientos seguro me mataría y después de despide… o al revés, no importa, seria gracioso ver su cara"—_

Ella no odiaba a su jefe, pero odiaba amarlo tanto que terminaba diciendo si a todo incluso hacer tiempo extra sin pago alguno… ¡ODIABA MUCHO ESO!, pero cada vez que su voz sonaba un leve sonrojo aparecía en esa cara tan hermosa como la de un angel…

—¡ **OPALITE**! ven de inmediato a mi oficina—

—Ya mismo… jefe— el sonrojo apareció

Opalite sabia que cuando su jefe gritaba su nombre no era bueno… en lo mas mínimo, y ahora que habra echo Opalite para disgustar a su jefe, quizás fue que no puso la fecha en algún papel o quizás se tardo medio segundo en regresar de comer o peor aun… ¡quizás su jefe ya podia leer su mente!.

s/f: Puerta abriendo

—Aquí estoy jefe—

—Opalite, hoy te quedaras hasta tarde para que me ayudes a acomodar los archivos de hace 3 años—

s/f: se muerde el labio con disgusto

—Pero jefe eso ya lo habíamos arreglado hace 5 meses, no tiene caso volverlo a arreglar—

—¿Acaso eh pedido que hables?—

—No, esto… yo solo estoy diciendo que no tiene sentido…—

—Y que… ¿acaso tienes algo importante que hacer después del trabajo?—

—Pues…—

-FLASHBACK-

s/f: El móvil suena

-Aquí Opalite ... -

—Opal-chan, no cuelgues…—

—Ahora que Cavallone, estoy en el trabajo y tu mejor que nadie sabe como es Alaude—

—Si lo se, pero quiero invitarte a cenar hoy después de tu trabajo, ¡acepta por favor!—

—Venga si te digo que no, seguirás insistiendo verdad?—

—Opal-chan es muy inteligente—

—Ve a mi departamento a las 9 en punto cavallone y compra cosas dulces—

—Opal-Cuan me esta dando una oportunidad?—

—Llámalo como gustes Cavallone, si no llegas puntual jamas volveré a salir contigo…—

—Quizás después hablemos de matrimonio Opal-chan, por lo mientras me conformo, hasta la noche—

—Como sea…—

s/f: cuelga

—" _Quizás pueda ocupar a Cavallone para olvidarme de una vez por todas de mi estupido e insensible jefe… Alaude… es tan cruel y egoísta… sin embargo lo amo como a nadie, porque me duele el corazón cada vez que toco este tema… si, le dire que si a Cavallone si me pregunta de nuevo para ser su novia… si"—_

—FIN FLASHBACK _—_

Alaude en ese momento se sorprendió de la respuesta, pero se mantuvo calmado y sin mostrar expresión alguna y después respondió..

—A si que mi insensible y poco amistosa secretaria a conseguido una cita…—

—Quizás no sea una cita—

—Por su bien y por el tuyo espero que no—

Al decir esto Opalite se enojo tanto que hablo sin razonar las palabras que su boca escupía con odio y rabia

—Y aun así a usted no le importaría, usted el gran Alaude el guardian de la nube Vongola, es tan incapaz de sentir algo, que dudo le importe que tendré una cita con un hombre tan o mas atractivo de lo que es usted, porque ¡YA ESTOY CANSADA DE AMARLE!—

Y con esto reacciono… que acaba de decir… a su jefe, seguramente estaba muerta, bueno preferible estar muerta que ser rechazada.

Ante esto Alaude mostró solo una sonrisa macabra y espeluznante… a decir verdad esa era la primera vez que le veía sonreír, dios que miedo.

—Así que la insípida a mostrado sus sentimientos…—

Que acababa de escuchar… ¿acaso le dijo "Insípida"?, muchas veces se lo habían dicho pero de su parte, diablos como dolía, una lagrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla y un fuerte mordisco en sus labios trataba de contener las palabras, que dolor.

—Yo… me retiro—

Fue lo único que pudo decir, se dio la vuelta giro la perilla de la puerta y justo cuando iba a salir, una mano que estaba alado de su cara la cerro, ella abrió mas sus ojos color citrino y la otra mano la giro, fue entonces que vio esos hermosos orbes azules como el cielo, es que acaso era posible que… no, no podia ser.

—No e dicho que te vallas o si Opalite—

\- ... -

—Lamento mis palabras, pero a mi también me dolieron tus palabras, tenia que darte una lección, que te lastimara tanto como a mi—

—Jefe…—

-Alaude, Opalite, Alaude-

-A ... Alaude-

Su sonrojo cada vez era mas notable, al menos el de ella porque el de Alaude era imperceptible.

—Escucha atentamente lo que dire, porque jamas volveré a repetirlo… Me perteneces, desde el día en que te vi y decidid que serias mi secretaria y te prohibo que salgas con alguien diferente a mi, porque de lo contrario le morderé hasta la muerte—

—Alaude, yo también te amo—

Opalite abrazo tan fuerte a su amado rubio y comenzó a sollozar en su pecho de aquel insensible que se había robado su corazón

—Opalite, ven conmigo hoy a casa—

-Si ... Alaude-

Este agarro su barbilla y beso esos hermosos labios color carmín que el tanto amaba y anhelaba cuidar con su vida, fue tan apasionado y lleno de amor ese beso que no querían separarse aun que su cuerpo les exigiera oxigeno…

—Quiero hacerte mía en este momento—

—E… es la oficina Alaude, cualquiera podría entrar…—

Lo dijo con un sonrojo tan visible que Alaude se alejo y fue directo a su escritorio, tomo el teléfono y les dijo a todos los empleados de ahi, que hoy podían ir a sus casas temprano, que tenían 1 minuto para abandonar el edificio o habría consecuencias.

—Que inteligente Alaude—

Le dijiste al rubio y este de inmediato te tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a besarle, pero esta vez con lujuria y mas pasión que en anterior beso, poco a poco le quitaba la ropa, hasta que fundieron sus almas para hacer una sola…

Opalite se quedo dormida sobre el pecho de Alaude y este estaba apunto cuando son el teléfono de ella…

—Opal-chan, que mala, me haz dejado plantado—

-Hmm-

—… Cuida de ella, Alaude—

—No tienes que decirlo Cavallone—

—El día en que la dejes, olvídate de que alguna vez existió—

—Adios—

s/f: cuelga

Le abrazo aun mas fuerte, le beso la frente y antes de quedarse dormido susurro algo a su oído…

—Te amo, por favor nunca te vayas de mi—

—FIN

Ne! Pobre Cavallone… no se merece eso, no conozco muy bien la personalidad de Alaude, pero me supongo que es igual a Hibari, por eso puse el "Los mordere hasta la muerte" jajaja ya no me maten. Espero les guste sino, bueno, ni que hacer… Yo no los puedo morder hasta la muerte jajaja.


End file.
